1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint connector to be used to alter the wiring of electrical parts of an automobile or the like, and more particularly to the joint connector comprising a small number of component parts and thus having a simple construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional joint connector is described below with reference to FIG. 9. In the joint connector, a housing 1 has a plurality of chambers 1a for accommodating a terminal 2. In this example, the housing 1 has five chambers 1a and each chamber accommodates a terminal 2. A cover 4 incorporating a plurality of bus bars 3 is engaged by the housing 1 so as to connect each of a plurality of the terminals 2 with each of the bus bars 3.
However, the conventional joint connector comprises many component parts such as the housing 1, the terminals 2, the bus bars 3, the cover 4, and the like.
It is to be noted that in this type of joint connector, it is often necessary to double-lock each terminal 2. Consequently, the construction of a retainer 1b of the housing 1 and that of each bus bar 3 are complicated and thus it is expensive to manufacture the joint connector.